from Scratch
by strcts
Summary: Inuyasha picks Kikyo and Kagome is left with a mental condition and a broken arm in a hospital in her time because the well no longer works. She uses Hojo to get out of the hospital only to meet some unexpected visitors and get trapped in the Edo Era.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't know where the hell this story is even going. If you hate it please tell me, I don't want to post something that I might not even like if no one else does either. But be gentle okay? I've ever let anyone read anything I've wrote ever before…**

Kagome looked at her watch, 12:34 PM, _damn, only three hours since _it _happened._ _It_ wasn't exactly a big thing. In fact the actual object _it_ involved was only about the size of the smallest nail of the smallest toe on her right foot, which, sadly, was slightly smaller than that of her left. Not that it was her fault that stupid dog had bitten half of her toe off when she was three. She fidgeted with her short green skirt, trying to pull it down to cover more that the measly six inches of thigh it was supposed to.

Three hours ago she had found the last piece of that… aggravating purple stone they called a 'jewel'. It was more like an ugly, round, purple rock. A stupid, heavy, annoying rock that she had carried around for the past three years. _If I ever hear anyone say the words 'shikon no tama' again I am going to throttle them,_ she thought morbidly to herself, _and I will certainly _never_ be able to wear purple jewelry again. _She groaned and rubbed her ankles before standing up and continuing her trek back to the well, _alone._ Where was her old entourage you might ask? She had no idea.

After _it_ they had all steadily disappeared. First Inuyasha, with his new black hair left; choosing to retreat into the woods with Kikyo. Miroku was next; he claimed to have found a woman who would actually bear his child, _yeah right, the jerk just wanted to ditch me. _Sango and her two-tailed cat Kirara had followed him and Kagome had done little to hinder her departure, Sano loved Miroku. Shippo had gone with Kirara saying that he loved flying on her back too much to give it up. No one had offered to walk her to the well. No one had told her that she had done a good job. They just left her, _alone._

_So Inuyasha got his damnable wish, and I have nothing. Damn it._ Hair fell into her line of sight and she brushed it back behind her ear, taking in her surroundings for the first time since she had begun to walk. The old forest rose high above her; covering the path with shade that was only penetrated infrequently by the moonlight. The dim light illuminated only her path, brown dirt in a mostly black forest. She came upon a space in the foliage cover and paused to look up, the stars shone so brightly, so far away and for the umpteenth time that night she felt utterly and completely alone.

* * *

A week in her own time. A week was all it took for her to try to throw herself back in that stupid, ugly, rotting, wooden, splintered, ancient, shrine-residing well. And now, for the first time in three years, she was _actually_ in a hospital.

"So you accidentally tripped and fell into the well?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied coolly, "are you trying to imply that I fell into the well purposefully?" _stupid doctor. All I needed was some goddamn pain medication and a cast._

"No, no, of course not," He looked down at his file for a minute and took a couple of notes, "Have you been feeling depressed lately Miss Higurashi?"

_Only since I broke my arm, _she thought sarcastically. "I've been fine, why?"

"Your file shows that when our psychologist examined you for any brain damage ensued by your concussion she discovered that you were clinically depressed."

_Psh, what ever gave them _that_ idea? Was it the scars on my wrists from falling on that particularly nasty root in the Edo Era? Could it be the fact that I didn't socialize with anyone anymore? Or possibly the fact that I had obviously thrown myself down a well? I need to get out of this hellhole. _"So what if I am? Lots of other people are depressed and they do just fine."

"Miss Higurashi, the severity of your mental condition requires that you stay in the hospital for another week." He pushed his annoyingly round glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

"What?!" Kagome stood up with a rush throwing her arms out and then wincing as her arm cracked a little, "I will _not_ be staying _here_ for another _week_."

"I'm sorry Miss Higurashi, but you have no choice in the matter. Your parents have already agreed to your staying." He said as he stood up and grasped his clipboard firmly to his side with his left hand. He then walked to the door and called out into the hallway of the sterile building "Can someone please show Miss Higurashi to her room?"

"Coming." came the distant call of a nurse.

The doctor, turning towards Kagome in a rush said, "A nurse will be here to get you in a minute, I have a meeting to go to, so I'll come check on you in a few hours." She stared after him until she could no longer see him past the door, which was rapidly swinging shut. _Bastard._

A nurse soon bustled in, she clucked her tongue disapprovingly, "Children these days… When I was your age I had to walk to and from school and I was always with my friends. I didn't have the time to be depressed." She pushed her mousy brown hair behind her ears, "I didn't even have time to do all of my homework. Nowadays you all are so bored all the time. No wonder that you all try to commit suicide. You guys just need more things to do. You need more responsibility. Teenagers. Pft." She rambled. "Well here you are, make yourself comfortable. The doctr says you'll be here for a while." She quickly made her retreat.

"I will _not_ be staying!" she yelled but the door had already closed. "Damn it! Let me out of this stupid hospital!" she yelled towards the ceeling. Nothing was working out. Inuyasha was gone, she had a broken arm and the doctor wanted to keep her in the hospital for a _week_. "I hate this place!" she crashed onto the bed and fumed. Soon tears ran down her face. It just wasn't fair. She had carried around that stupid rock for three years and what had she gotten? A mental condition, a broken arm and a shattered heart. "Damn."

The door burst open. "Miss Higurashi! I'm so glad you're okay! I heard about your broken arm! What happened?"

"Hojo, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kagome?"

"Sorry Miss Higurashi!"

She sighed; Hojo would never change. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" she just looked at him and he winced, "Sorry, how did you break your arm again?"

She hadn't told him but she smiled nonetheless "I tripped and fell into the well in the shrine."

"That's terrible Miss Higurashi! Did it hurt very much? I've never broken my arm." He looked sheepish for asking another stupid question but she didn't glare like she might have a few minutes ago. She had come up with an idea. She could use Hojo. He could get her out of this stupid hospital.

"Yeah," she breathed, "It hurt a lot. How is everyone? I haven't seen them in ages." She smiled again and Hojo blushed a faint rose.

"Um, they're fine, College is going great for them. Miss Ayumi moved to China and she's overseeing a computer factory."

"Really? She can speak Chinese?"

"Yeah. She's really good at it. Sort of a natural I guess, it only took Miss Ayumi two years to learn."

"Gosh I haven't seen Ayumi-chan in _so_ long! I wish I could get out of here t see her but the doctors are making me stay for another week." She pouted.

"That would be great Miss Higurashi! Why do you have to stay here for another week anyways?"

"The doctors say I'm depressed. It's so stupid. I'm just angry."

"What are you angry about Miss Higurashi?"

"My… boyfriend, Inuyasha, cheated on me and then he dumped me. It was a month ago." She lied easily. _Don't want to sound like a whore. Can't want a new guy after only a week, but I have to still be angry._

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss Higurashi!"

_He will be too, someday._ "I hate boys like that, I'd much prefer an _nice_ boy. Someone who I've known for a while." She looked meaningfully at him. He blushed again.

"Oh."

She giggled. "Someone who cared for me the whole time I was sick."

"That would be good." He said. He was slightly flustered.

"_You_, Hojo. I _really_ like you" she pecked him on the cheek. And pulled back, letting a faint blush color her cheeks. _Ick. I can't believe I just kissed _Hojo.

"I, um, I…" he trailed off.

_Damnit. I thought he liked me._ "You don't like me Hojo?" she sniffed.

"No that's not it- I-I really like you but I thought you didn't, you know, um, like me back-" he stumbled.

"You thought I didn't like you? Oh Hojo! Of course I did! I just didn't know if you did too…" _Is this too fake?_ She wondered.

"What about that guy Inutasha-san?"

"Oh, Inuyasha, he was just, he really liked me and I felt bad for him and… do you hate me?" she wailed.

"No! Miss Higurashi, no. I really, _really_ like you!"

"Oh, that's a relief, for a second I thought- can I, um, kiss you?" she blushed red._ Ick. This is so cheesy._

"Um, sure." He closed his eyes and leaned forward._ Dork._ She thought as she did the same, pretending to be nervous._ Who closes their eyes when they kiss?_ She purposefully missed his lips, instead hitting the ridge right below his lower lip on his chin. She pulled back.

"Oops." She giggled and blushed. If I didn't do that on purpose it would be embarrassing. "I'm sorry" she hid her eyes behind her bangs and pretended to be upset. "I'm a really bad kisser. Inuyasha always made fun of me." A tear ran down her face. _Think of him leaving. Think about all the crap you've been through and cry goddamnit. Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies. Mental condition, a week in the hospital, broken arm. Come on. _The tears were now streaming down her face. "He used me! I wish I never met him!" she wailed.

Hojo tentatively reached over to place a hand on her shoulder and then brought the other up to hug her lightly. "Oh Hojo! You're such a nice guy! I don't deserve you!" Briefly it occurred to her that she was a brilliant actress, she almost smiled.

"That's not true Miss Higurashi! You're a wonderful girl!"

"Hojo?" she sniffed.

"Yes Miss- I mean Kagome?"

"Will you take me out of here early? I know you can if you ask the doctor. I hate hospitals _so _much, this place just reminds me of _him._"

"Of course Miss Hi-Kagome."

"Oh thank you Hojo! You are amazing!"

"If I get you out early will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course Hojo!" She kissed him on the cheek again "Thank you so much!"

"Well then I'll just, um go…" he blushed again.

Hojo retreated to the hallway and the door swung shut. Kagome smiled wolfishly. _Now all I need is sweet, naïve Hojo to get me out of this silly, stupid hospital._ She briefly considered the fact that she had once been that naïve, but she had also had a crush on Hojo once as well. The topic was best left unpondered.

* * *

"Oh, Hojo, This is so fabulous!" Kagome squealed. And it was, in a way. Hojo had taken her to an amusement park._ Perfect. I can just pretend to have to use the bathroom and take off._ Yuka and Eri were here too. _Good, the last time they saw me I was a klutz and I had no sense of direction. I'll be 'lost' for hours before they even realize I took off._

The cheeseburger in front of her looked anything but appetizing. The fat from the burnt beef had seeped into the bun and the whole thing looked like it was going to break into tiny pieces if she touched it. She picked it up and took a bite anyway, washing it down with a sip of coke. She almost gagged._ Three years without soda and _this_ happens. Ugh._ She smiled. "The roller coaster was so much fun!" Actually, it had been. She had never liked them much before, but she found that a little bit of excitement did her well these days. A week and a half without someone trying to kill her and suddenly she was riding roller coaster's for cheep thrills. What next?

"I told you they were fun Kagome-chan!" Eri lectured. Eri was beginning to wear out her welcome. Ever since she had found out she was right about Inuyasha she had been high and mighty, assuming that she was right about everything else as well. It was grating on Kagome's nerves.

"You were _so_ right Eri-chan."

"What do you want to do next Kagome? It is your first time out of the hospital for this long in three years." Yuka asked.

"I bet she wants to spend some time alone with Hojo first." Eri assumed.

Hojo, having been silent the whole time blushed and said, "If you don't want to It's fine…"

"Of course I want to Hojo! But," she said, pretending to be embarrassed, "can I go to the bathroom first?" she blushed and Eri giggled. "I'll be back soon," Kagome walked off.

As she entered the bathroom she heard Eri squeal, "She asked you to be her boyfriend? That is so cute!" Kagome smiled. They wouldn't know she was gone until it was too late.

Kagome slipped out the door on the other side of the bathroom and proceeded to make herself look busy. She bought a water bottle from a stall and proceeded to drink it, marveling at the smooth clean flavor of something without those damnable bubbles. I_ wonder why I've started to use the word 'damn' so much lately? She pondered. That was always his thing. She walked out f the park. Damn half-demons. Shit. I did it again._

That's how she found herself lost and wandering around Tokyo for a good six hours. _Damnit, damnit, damnit! Where the hell am I? _She was tired, her jeans were riding up and she needed a map. _Damnit._

"Sir?" she asked a man who looked lie he knew where he was going.

"Hm?"

"Can you please tell me where the Imperial Palace is? I'm supposed to meet my group there in an hour."

"Oh sure Miss." He pointed to the left, "If you walk in that direction for a quarter mile you should reach it in time,"

"Thank you so much!" Kagome followed the man's directions and walked left. After five minutes of walking there was a disturbance in her peace.

"So, the Imperial Palace? What has become of you Miko-chan?"

Kagome whirled around.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of the first fanfiction I have ever written for anything. I hate what I did to poor little Hojo but I never really liked him anyway. I don't really know where this story is going still, but life, I think, will go on. Please Rewiew!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long but I got stuck trying to think who the 'person' was. See I couldn't have it be too important of a person and I couldn't have someone who had died. Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure he's not dead. Anyway, here you go!**

"So, the Imperial Palace? What has become of you Miko-chan?"

Kagome whirled around.

"Your standards are getting somewhat low. I rather expected you to do something more with your life." Standing in front of Kagome was an old, thin man with thin, white hair holding on to what seemed to be an ugly brown cow.

_The cow wouldn't be so ugly if it didn't have that terrible bump on its head, _Thought Kagome, _but who the hell-?_

"Well, don't you remember me?" he startled her from her thoughts.

"No, do you needsomething?" _go away freak, and take your stupid cow too._

"Well I'm Totosai, the great sword-smith! I forged countless famous swords! Can you not recognize at least _my_ face? And of course I need something. Why would I talk to a brat like you if I didn't?"

"What do you need? I don't have all day!" _yes you do, _her mind rambled traitorously, _you have all the time in the world to help someone from _then.

"I'm sure. I need you to take me to that damned well of yours. I can't find it and I can't very well fly on my cow!"

"And you expect _me_ to show _you_ to the well just because you asked?"

"Yes."

"Well you can forget about it. Why the hell are you even here?"

"I have my reasons." He was trying to be mysterious.

"Tell me."

"No." _I hate old men._

Why won't you take me to the 'damn well'?"

She snapped, "First of all the damned thing's broken, second, I don't want to go all the way there, third, I don't even _like_ you and fourth, I can't go back."

"First, It's not broken, I used it to get here a day ago. Second, I know it's in this city so it's not far. Third, who says I like _you_ and fourth, why in hell can't you go back?"

"I can't, that's why."

"Why the hell not?" by now people were staring at the 'poor old man' arguing with the 'mean teenage slut'.

"You know what? Fine! I'll take you to the damn well! But don't look at me when it doesn't do anything for you!" she stormed away, Totosai happily riding his cow behind her. _Hate Totosai. Hate the cow. Remind me why I'm doing this for him? Oh yeah, mental condition. Right. Maybe I'm Schizophrenic. Heh, _She giggled, _I'm definitely schizophrenic. Mood swings. Heh. Ooh! I have an idea. When Totosai jumps into the well I'll hitch a ride like that bastard Inuyasha used to do. Then I'll kill Inuyasha. Then… maybe I'll find one of those nice natural hot springs and relax._

"Okay, here's the story; I walked out of the wrong side of the bathroom at the amusement park, when I saw you trip and fall. I helped you back up and walked your leg out them we looked for my group, but couldn't find them at the park. Because it was 'your fault' I lost my friends you insisted that you treat me to lunch on the other side of town. We had lunch at a soba-ya and it was great, but we forgot the name of the restaurant. You then insisted on walking me home. You think I'm a sweet, smart, wonderful girl and I think you are a kind, nice, adorable old man." Kagome lectured.

"'Adorable'?"

"I could say cute." She replied coolly. He was silent, "Adorable, it is."

He sighed, "Why can't we just tell them the truth?"

"Because. Your name is Sarutobi and you have a granddaughter with the same name as me. She's nine and her name is Kaki. Your wife is dead. The reason you have the cow, hm," she paused, "okay, I got it, you keep the cow around because your deceased wife used to love cows and always wanted one, when she died you bought one to remind you of her but it has a tumor and is going to die, tat explains the bump on it's head."

Fine, but why are we covering up you leaving?"

"Because! It's none of your damn business anyway." They walked down the street occasionally being passed by a car. "Oh, and you're retired if anyone asks, you used to work at a renaissance fair as a sword-smith, you can remember all of that, right?" _if he can't I'm going to shoot him._

"Fine. I'll respect your privacy, but only because I need to find the well."

"Why do you need to find the damn well anyway?"

"Because it is important I return to my time." _Damn him. It's not fair,_ she felt like crying.

"Kagome?"

"Hojo? Oh, I'm so glad you're still here!" _I wish you had given up and gone home._

"Where have you been? Who is this?" He motioned towards Totosai.

"Hello young man, my name is Sarutobi. I had the pleasant experience of meeting this fine young girl today at the amusement park." She almost hit him. He was overdoing it.

"You spent the afternoon with him?" Hojo looked hurt.

"I tripped and fell when this young lady saw me and she helped me up. I asked her not to call the hospital so she walked me around the park a couple of times."

"When we walked around I looked for you but I couldn't find you anywhere," she pretended to be upset, "So he offered to take me out to lunch as an apology."

"Yes, I saw a soba-ya on my way to the park and I took Kagome there to have lunch. It's too bad her house is over here. I did not intend for her to be so far away from home."

"Then we walked back." She looked sad, "Are you mad at me Hojo?"

"No! I was worried when we couldn't find you, that's all. I'm glad you helped Sarutobi-san." They headed towards the shrine.

"Oh, look at that tree!" Totosai/Sarutobi exclaimed. "It must be thousands of ears old!"

"Yup!" Kagome chirped, "It was built the year they built the shrine."

"I would love to see the shrine, if that's okay kagome-chan. My late wife used to love shrines and history, she taught history at a highschol before she died." _Kagome-_chan?She thought incredulously.

"Of course Sarutobi-san."

"Your wife liked History?" _Damn Hojo, butting in I wish he was gone. I'd rather hang out with creepy old Totosai than him._

The tour had gone well. All she really had to do was spout the old legends she already knew while showing him around. She had pointed out the well fabulously. Almost falling in was a fabulous technique to make them all notice it. Totosai had then left with a quick goodbye and a hug for her. She had almost grimaced as he wrapped his nasty, thin arms around her But had contained herself because the family was watching. It had gone well. Until her mother had wanted her to talk about her day and everyone had perked up a little.

"Can I go to the bathroom before I tell you?" she pretended to be embarrassed about asking with a small blush. _Idiots. Who falls for this?_

"Of course Kagome, I'm sorry, go ahead." Replied her mother.

She walked painfully slowly to the bathroom, closing the door slowly as well. Then her nerves went into overdrive. _Two minutes to get out of the window and into the well with Totosai and his ugly cow._

The window opened silently and smoothly. She almost cried out in relief. She slipped out the window quickly and ran back to the shrine.

"Almost there," she breathed. Totosai was standing above the well. She was sprinting. He turned around, his already large eyes getting wider. She hit him.

Falling.

Down.

Suddenly she was engulfed in blue penetrated by glowing white stars. It was like the night sky but lighter. More of a turquoise. She was captivated, looking for recognizable constellations and finding none. Soon she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When she woke up she felt a steady rocking. It was good to be back in the Edo Era. The air smelled so much cleaner here. _Wait, Rocking?!_

Kagome sat up.

"You're awake!"

"Who're you?" she slurred.

"Mikio" the first voice

"Yuudai" an older voice.

"Where am I?"

"Between Edo and Takayama,"

"Why?" she asked incredulously.

"My son and I are carpenters, we have jobs there." Said the voice that was 'Yuudai'

"No, why am _I _here?"

"You were in a well." Mikio stated. _No shit._

"I know _that_."

"We found you- you _know_ that?!"

"You found me? At the bottom of the well? Why were you at the bottom of a well?"

"Well, yes." Mikio was a rather talkative boy. She turned to look at him. His black hair was slightly mused and had a piece of straw hanging from it and his green eyes caught the light. She blinked.

"Hmm… was there anyone else down there with me? An old man? He fell with me when I tripped."

"No, there was no man," _Damn Totosai must've run off._

"Well thank you for saving me," she smiled then turned away from Mikio and lay down. Kagome watched the sky her eyes gazing at nothing and everything. It was fine that she was going to Takayama. She didn't really need to be anywhere else. Mikio and Yuudai seemed nice too. Not creepy at all. And who knows, maybe she'll find that asshole Inuyasha there. _Life's all good, kick back and relax._

**A/N: I'm really sorry that the person who found her was Totosai. Really. Even I thought it was Anticlimactic. But when I posted the first chapter I had no idea who it would be. Also, do you think Kagome is out of character? I'm not sure about how well I'm doing her, but I really like my new guys. Yuudai and Mikio are my first original characters. Please review!**


End file.
